


I Wanna Play A Game

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Rape Fantasy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Jared Padalecki, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, enthusiastically consensual rape fantasy. (No actual non-con, please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



It’s date night, they know their part to play, they trust each other, and the game is about to begin. 

Jared’s been watching the man all night, and lusting after the cutie with the bright green eyes and adorable freckles. Jared could walk away or stay and take what he wants. He could abduct the man now, in a crowded bookstore, and hope no one would be brave enough to try and stop him. Or he could let Jensen walk out of here and head home, and follow after him, abducing him in the night with no one around to witness his sin. 

Life is all about choices…Jared makes his. He follows Jensen home, silent as he stalks his beautiful prey. A dark alley gives him the perfect opportunity to make his move. A strong arm around Jensen’s throat steals his breath away, and even though Jensen fights wildly, he’s lean muscles and frightened confusion, uncoordinated in his fear. Jensen doesn’t stand a chance against his taller, muscular attacker. The darkness takes him, laughing curly in his face as his world disappears. 

When Jensen comes around he’s lying on his belly on a lumpy mattress and he can’t see. Cloth, silky and cool, is wrapped around his eyes and tied in a knot behind his head, blinding him. The room is freezing and his clothes have been taken from him. Shivers attack his body, chilling him to the bone. 

Nude, blindfolded, and alone in a room he has never been before, Jensen panics and his heart beats double time. He tries to sit up, only to come to the horrific relations that he’s handcuffed in place by his wrists and ankles. What terrifies him more is that he has been prepped, while he slept, his hole lose and wet with lube. He thrashes in a desperate attempt to free himself, but his efforts only aid in rubbing his wrist and ankles raw as the cuffs cut into his skin. 

“Stop it. There is no use in fighting; you’re not going anywhere.” 

An unfamiliar voice startles Jensen and he lies still, frozen on the bed as his heart pounds in his chest. Soft footsteps approach him from the right side and he coils in on himself, trying to hide from whoever is advancing on him. His attacker, he realizes, but that thought means nothing but more fear. The bed dips as the man sits close to him and the hand that trails down Jensen’s spine only aids in bringing tears to his eyes. He’s terrified, cold and naked, and alone with the man who abducted him. He cries softly, voice quivering as he begs, “Please… I want to go home.” 

The man chuckles softly as if he’s said something humorous. Jared feels Jensen shaking, either from fear or the chilliness in the room--he doesn’t know nor does he care. He slid a finger into Jensen’s hole, and he moans as he delights into the wet clench of the silky inner walls clinging to him as Jensen tenses up. He finger fucks Jensen a few times, wet slickness to ease the way. The scrape of skin inside him only adds to Jensen’s terror. Jared enjoys the frightened gasps and hiccupping sobs as he touches the prize that he’s waited so long to caress. 

Jensen sobs and begs, trying to pull away from the fingers impaling him, but the cuffs are tight and there is nowhere for him to go. He’s trapped, nothing more than a play toy for the man who took him in the night. “Please, please,” Jensen sobs, his tears wetting the silky scarf. “Please, I want to go home.”

Smiling wickedly, Jared leans over Jensen, rutting his thick, hard dick against the man’s hole as he whispers, “Baby, you’re going to be my good boy, my beautiful little fuck toy. You are home, and I’m never, ever, letting you leave.”

He’s not gentle with fucking Jensen, his pace rough and vicious as he impales his victim with a brutal snap of his hips. His victim screams and begs for mercy as he thrusts into him, and he ignores the cries of terror as he rapes the man. He fucks him deep, moaning at the sensation of his thick dick incased in the heat of the man’s tight hole. He takes what he wishes as Jensen writes in pain underneath him, the man still struggling to get free even though it’s useless. The tears are sweet, like icing on the cake. He chuckles darkly as his cock rams inside Jensen, ripping him open. 

It’s over sooner than he would like; his balls tighten and he creams, and when his arm tightens around Jensen’s shoulder, pinning him down harder, the man scream into his skin, crying in pain and fear, thighs quivering and trying to close to keep him out. 

Palming Jensen’s hip and digging his nails into the freckled skin, Jared gives a few last deep thrust, ridding out his orgasm and delighting in the pained squeals of the man. He stills, and reaches a hand between man and the bed, feeling a creamy damp spot on the sheets. Oh how sinful, Jensen came as he was being assaulted. Jared grins twisted; he likes that very much. He takes a few deep breaths, centering himself, waits until his cock stops spurting cum into Jensen’s raw hole, and then he lets his character go. He’s no longer the ‘rapist’. He’s himself. 

He can feel Jensen, ‘the victim’, still shivering underneath him and crying. He presses a soft kiss to the Jensen’s temple, helping to soothe him and bring him out of the fantasy. One kiss doesn’t do it; Jensen is still lost in play and still sobbing. Begging Jared to stop. Jared presses tender kisses to Jensen’s neck as he lovingly whispers, “Jensen…Jensen, baby, come back now. Play time is over. Let it go, sweetheart. Come on, baby angel.” He kisses Jensen’s temple, and this time, he feels the change in his lover’s body language as Jensen lets himself return from the realm of play. 

A deep sigh and Jensen goes lax on the bed. He’s himself, no longer his character. Jared removes the blindfold, and kisses his eyes softly. Jensen turns his head enough to look Jared in the eye as his boyfriend blankets his back with his body. He smiles blissfully, fucked out and sore, but aching in the best way. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Jared whispers, sweet and loving, which makes Jensen blushes adorably. He kisses Jensen’s freckled cheek softly, nuzzling the flushed skin. “You with me now, baby?” 

Jensen nods and groans blissfully, aching under Jared. There is a deep bone ache in his body and it’s warm and soft and comfortable; it’s like a blanket that Jensen wants to wrap around his body and cuddle into. They’ve been playing with this fantasy for years, and while Jensen never needs the aftercare, Jared still provides it because he is the one who needs to care for his lover--to know his boyfriend is unharmed, that he wasn’t too rough, and he need to show love by touch and kiss. So a warm bath and cuddles always follow after play. 

And when they lay together, snuggled cozy and warm under fresh soft sheets, Jensen smiles and hugs Jared as his boyfriend cuddles him like a teddy bear. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/528510.html?thread=75914366#t75914366)


End file.
